


Collared and Bound

by antigrav_vector



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bestiality, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Bruises, D/s, Dom/sub, Kinda, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prompt Fic, Sub!Tony, Supernatural romance, Vampire Sex, Vampire!Steve, Vampires, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf!Tony, Werewolves, bottom!tony, collaring, lots of schmoop, mild pain play, minimal backstory and plot, they have sex while Tony's shifted, top!steve, trashy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is utterly self-indulgent trashy supernatural romance fic with trashy smut. You've been warned.</p><p>Enjoy. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collared and Bound

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this entirely on [laireshi](http://laireshi.tumblr.com/), who instigated it and basically dared me to write it. This fulfils my obligatory werewolf/vampire fic for the fandom.
> 
> It isn't beta'ed, so please forgive any typos.

They'd talked about doing the collaring thing, but never quite gotten around to it. They were already mated in pretty much all senses of the word and reveled in that. The thing was that mutual collaring was a specifically werewolf tradition, closely tied to mating and reciprocal submission, and it had taken a lot of persuading to even get Steve to consider it. To a vampire, whose culture was based around the concept of _willingly_ serving the vampire who turned or sired you, the idea of such a constraint was anathema, even in the context of mated pairs. And Steve had repeatedly shown that he would stand up for what he thought was right and damn the consequences.

But without it their bond felt oddly incomplete to Tony. Never mind that it was primarily symbolic and that he'd have to effectively reinvent the whole scenario to suit them. He could almost feel Steve most of the time, in exactly the way he knew a wolf mating bond was supposed to work... just fainter. A lot fainter. And he knew it was the same from Steve's side of the bond. They'd talked about it, after a stray comment from Steve had gotten him curious.

And he wasn't even going to start thinking about the political intricacies of wearing the collar outside the bedroom. Coming from two opposing factions, as they did, and highly ranked as they both were, the fact that they'd even managed to start a relationship, was surprising. That they'd been able to form a mating bond was nothing short of astonishing. They'd been under heavy pressure from both sides to end things. To give each other up and find more suitable mates. He'd been strongly encouraged to try to make things work with Pepper.

He made a face. He loved Pepper, sure. Like a sister. There was no chance of that ever being a thing. Not that anyone but Rhodey and Happy had been at all inclined to listen to either of them. Steve had been pushed toward Peggy, and, when that didn't work, toward Bucky, as something of a last resort.

When none of it had worked and they'd stubbornly stuck together, eventually everyone had accepted it as a thing. Granted, Tony had to admit, a lot of that stubbornness had been on Steve's part.

And thinking of Steve... It helped that the idea of doing this for Steve... no, for both of them, turned him on. So Tony'd decided to take matters into his own hands. Or. Well. Paws. He was going to be shifted for this. He had the ability to shift more or less at will, but it took a lot more energy to _stay_ shifted when the moon wasn't full, which meant he'd be tired as hell after the fun tonight. The next full moon wouldn't be for another week, and he didn't feel like waiting that long. He'd waited long enough for this, Tony thought to himself with a nearly silent huff.

He wouldn't be able to talk much while he was shifted, either, but he and Steve had never had much trouble communicating even despite that.

He was almost finished with his preparations, now. The room was flooded with soft warm light, and the sinfully soft crimson sheets they both favoured were in place. The pillows and blankets had been carefully folded and stacked on a nearby chair; they'd stay clean and be out of the way until they were needed. Something told Tony that this could get wild. He'd foregone the idea of anointing the whole room with their favourite perfume oil, and just used it liberally on himself, smirking the whole time at the memories associated with it. They'd had a lot of sexy fun with the scent of roses and lavender in their noses. Tony had chosen it the first time as something of a joke, thinking he would go over the top old-school romantic, and because of the way the night had gone it had stuck. The next time he'd tried to use it, it had just turned both of them on, and they'd ended up effectively skipping their date to spend the night in bed.

And he was fairly sure it would have a similar effect tonight. It was already turning _him_ on.

Stripping down until he wasn't wearing a stitch, he shifted and posed his body on the bed so that it would show off _everything_. One of the nice things about his alternate form was that when he was shifted, his anatomy didn't actually change much. The weres who were taller or shorter than him in their human forms had to deal with the back aches that came with the changes in height associated with the shift. All weres had to deal with the brief full-body itch that resulted from the transition from smooth skin to fur, along with the changes in their faces, hands, and feet. The bones shortened and thickened, turning his hands and feet into structures that more resembled paws. They still had all their fingers and toes, though. The appendages didn't look like dogs' paws, but they were far enough from human hands to more or less qualify, so most weres used the term rather than worry about terminology. Their faces shifted, gaining a short muzzle, too. That bothered Tony least of all, despite the way it forced his facial bones to shift. With it came exponentially more sensitive taste and smell.

He hefted the collar in his paws for a moment. It wasn't heavy; a plain strip of narrow undyed lightweight leather with minimal amounts of buckles and studs, it suddenly seemed like it would snap in his hands. Slowly, he lifted it to his neck, put it on and attached the skinny symbolic excuse for a leash to the D-ring on the headboard -- the one they'd occasionally used for different kinds of restraint play.

He'd told Steve to come by at false dawn, after his social obligations were done with, and the man was prompt to a fault, after all. If he didn't get into position now, the effort he'd gone to could all be wasted. So he forced himself to calm, to set aside his racing thoughts as best he could, and just wait.

Sure enough, it wasn't long after he was ready that Steve came in and stopped dead, staring.

"Tony?" Steve looked around the room, taking everything in briefly before coming back to zero in on the collar as though they'd been magnetised. "What..."

Tony grinned as he trailed off, obviously searching for words. Steve's eyes were wide and hungry as they caught his for a moment that seemed to stretch. With a low growl, he tore his gaze away only just long enough to slam the door shut behind him and lock it.

When he turned back to face the bed, Tony took the opportunity to tease, whining high in his throat and thrusting up into empty air as though looking for friction. Steve was standing by the side of the bed a blink later, his hands clenched into fists in an effort not to touch. Tony could tell he was getting turned on by the show.

"Oh, you are so getting it," Steve gritted out, pushing his hips back down and pinning him to the bed briefly. "Stay there and don't move."

The command hit something deep in his hindbrain, and damn but it felt good. Tony tried vainly to regulate his breathing as realisation shuddered through him; maybe this was more than just tradition. When he refocused, Steve was standing next to the bed wearing nothing but the plain boxers he favoured. They were doing exactly nothing to disguise how hard he was, and Tony couldn't help licking his lips.

Steve smirked at him. "If you want any part of me in your mouth, you'll have to shift back."

When Tony stayed stubbornly shifted and gave him a Look, Steve laughed, his hand coming down to tangle in the fur at the back of Tony's skull and pull just enough to sting a little. It felt fantastic, and suppressing the urge to arch up or push into the touch was so hard-- err, difficult, but succeeding gave him such a wash of endorphins.

The hand in his fur pulled, just enough that it encouraged him to show his throat. When he did, it pulled a needy sound out of Steve. "Jesus, Tony," he commented, his voice low and rough with arousal, "you look amazing like this."

That sounded promising, and Tony whined again, wanting.

"Oh, I'll get there," Steve promised, his free hand going to the waistband of his boxers and starting to work them off. "I intend to enjoy this," he continued, "you're being so good."

Fuck.

Tony's hands clenched on air in response to the wave of warm satisfaction and want that went through him, and the hand at his head tightened a fraction. It was almost enough to set him off untouched. He had to close his eyes tight and force his breathing even again to stave it off.

"Mmm, yes," Steve purred, "just like that. Good. As hot as it would be to see you come just on the rush of following orders, I want you to come on my cock."

That sent another jolt of want through Tony, and he tilted his head to the side as much as he could with Steve's hand holding him still. He shuddered when Steve growled again, possessive. The strain on his control was almost audible, and Tony found himself grinning.

When he reopened his eyes, he could just see tousled blond hair well enough to deduce that Steve was leaning over him. Tony startled just slightly. He hadn't had any warning; the bed hadn't shifted a millimeter under Steve's weight until he'd already been poised over Tony. A beat later, Steve used the grip he had on Tony's fur to tilt his head back down until their eyes met and gave him an edged smile. "Did you work yourself open for me, or do I need to do that?"

Tony could only shake his head wordlessly. He hadn't. He'd wanted Steve to do it. His lover's strong hands always felt wonderful, whether they were in him or not.

"Good." Steve let go of the grip he'd had on the fur at the base of his skull, and Tony suddenly felt almost adrift, oddly anchorless, until Steve shifted down to lie between his legs and use his weight to pin him to the bed. Tony arched against the solid feeling of being pressed into the mattress. He'd always liked that, and somehow it was even more intense than usual, this way.

Steve reached out to the small nightstand beside their bed, and groped around inside the drawer until he came up with the bottle of slick he preferred. When the first finger breached him, Tony jerked, a shot of pleasure running up his spine. This had always been one of his favourite parts, and the feeling of Steve holding him down when he tried to squirm only made it better.

"No, Tony," Steve smirked, adding another finger then crooking them just enough to hit all of Tony's sensitive spots and drive him wild, "don't try to rush me."

The rush left sparkles floating in his vision from the intensity, making him think disjointedly of the effect when people scattered glitter for celebrations, and when he came down enough to feel his limbs again Tony gave in to the urge to beg with his body language. His head fell back again, exposing his throat, and he forced the rest of his muscles to relax. It had the effect of finally getting him some of what he wanted. 

"You make it so difficult to hold back," Steve commented, as he added a third finger and drove them deeper, his intentions to take things as slowly as he could starting to waver. The grip he had on Tony's hip with his free hand turned vice-like. Tony squirmed; there were good odds he'd have bruises for a couple of hours after he shifted back, and the thought made him want more. The sure knowledge of what was coming kept him where he was, though.

Then Steve pulled his fingers free, leaving him wanting, and Tony reopened his eyes, not sure when he'd closed them. Looking down the length of his body to watch Steve slick himself up with a look of complete focus made him forget about the empty feeling and longing entirely. Steve was being meticulous about it in a way that made Tony's mouth water. 

Without wasting another moment, Steve had one of Tony's legs hooked over his shoulder and was lining himself up. "Ready?"

Tony nodded emphatically. If Steve didn't-- 

The thought cut off, dissolving into pleasure and satisfaction, when Steve pushed in, sliding in all the way in one long steady thrust. He stayed where he was for a moment when he bottomed out, not moving, watching Tony pant for air and try to thrust up to take more, deeper. He didn't get far, pinned as he was by Steve's weight, which rested on the leg still on the bed.

Steve made him wait for it for a few seconds that felt more like minutes, until Tony had gotten his control back. When he pulled back, it was slow. Steve was savouring every last millimeter, and his expression was a mix of lust and awe that made Tony keen. Something in the sound must have broken Steve's resolve, at last. His next thrust home was much more forceful.

"Tony," he moaned, then cut himself off to lean in and kiss Tony lightly, over and over, on his muzzle. "Tony, touch me."

His movements more automatic than conscious, Tony did as he was asked, reveling in the sensations. He had Steve's skin under his paws, Steve's scent all over him, and Steve's hard cock inside him. And he could taste Steve, too. Conscious thought disappeared, and Tony let himself chase the sensations, glutting himself on Steve with all his senses. He was getting close, and some part of him knew Steve had to be as well, prompting him to try to push for more, to drive them higher.

Steve's hand wrapped around his cock, and it didn't take much more for Tony to tense with a choked off howl. Before Tony had even properly drawn breath, though, Steve was biting down on the muscle at the join of his shoulder and neck, canines sinking easily through fur and skin.

It was new; something he'd never done before, but Tony couldn't react, caught up in the feelings suddenly flooding him. A mix of lust and adoration and pleasure, it was a heady sensation and sent a strong aftershock through him.

When Steve came, following him over the edge, Tony _felt_ it. Not just physically in the way Steve's muscles tensed and he trembled faintly, but also emotionally. And that was... That was...

It took a few long seconds until Steve let go of the bite, and pulled out. Tony didn't argue that the way he did sometimes. He liked having Steve stay inside him, but this new development was... well, weird, and he wanted to shift back and talk it out.

"Stay put," Steve told him with a look that clearly said he meant it. "I'm going to clean up, and then I'll be back."

The strange emotional connection wasn't going anywhere; Tony could tell Steve was as surprised as he was by it. It was a more layered feeling, though. He let himself shift back, riding out the twitches and twinges and aches of the physical changes with the ease of habit.

When Steve came back into the room, carrying a moist hand towel, he had an odd look on his face. "Tony?"

"Mmm?" He didn't feel like wrestling with words just yet.

Steve settled on the edge of the mattress with his usual grace and started cleaning him up. "Does it always feel like that when you shift?"

"Yeah," he replied succinctly, luxuriating in the feeling of the towel and Steve's affection. "Feelings?" he managed to ask, knowing it was less than eloquent. He wasn't feeling very wordy at the moment.

Steve huffed, amused. "I did some reading in the archives last month. Found a few old references to bonds like ours and what they did to cement them. Turns out your instincts were right on the mark, as usual, about the collaring and biting. Didn't expect it to work this well, though."

Huh. So they were properly bonded, now. "Good," he grunted, and threw an arm over Steve's lap. "Come sleep."

They could talk about it in detail after they'd both rested a bit.

\------------------


End file.
